Halloween Challenge '09
by Star Lin
Summary: This was done for the Halloween Drables Challenge on the LJ "Love is Black and White" board. Based on a story idea that hasn't truly form. Mix of Tokyo Babylon, Jennifer's Body, and set in G1 verse.


Here is my try for the October '09 Challenge. The dabbles are based around an AU story that I have dance in my head. It's has elements from "Jennifer's body" tossed into a "Tokyo Babylon " story, and mixed into the G1 story line of transformers.

"**Thirteen"**

It has been 13 Vorns since he has last seen the black and white youngling. He was surprise at how the mecha had come into his own when he saw him. The flow of the power the young black and white held in check as he tracked the spirit that he had been tracking himself. A spirit that had drained 12 sparklings and younglings spark energy and had tried for a 13th. The child was being protected by the mecha's younger brother.

He knew that as much as the mecha had a right to 'release' the spirit to move on to Primus, the Meister would claim this spirit and feed it to the Helix tree. It was the Meister's job to make sure that nothing that dark ever rejoin Primus spark. He slipped off in a different direction, using the other black and white to trap the spirit between them. He dropped the visor across his optics, making himself look like any unassuming mecha taking his time on heading home.

He waited a few moments, then stepped out into the path of the spirit's and the young black and white's path. He looked up at the yell from the other mecha, making himself look startled as the spirit and mecha aiming for him.

He dropped to the ground as he saw the mecha call on his own spirit guides. They tore through part of the spirit, chasing/following it while their master stopped to check on him. Meister looked up and into the blue optics and wonder for the first time why he had not taken the youngling when he had the chance.

"Are you alright…" the mecha asked, trailing off as he realized that he didn't know how to address him.

"Call me Jazz," the visor black and white said. "What was that…thing?"

"It's a Viper, a spirit that feeds on spark energy…you were able to see it?"

"I saw something coming at me," Jazz/Meister said. He stood up, pointing in the direction that the other mecha's guides and the spirit had headed. "I saw it and some things heading that way."

"**Fog"**

The Viper hissed at the methane fog that had drifted into the building, interrupting the feeding he was about to start on the black and white mecha that had tried contain him. It could hear the sound of footsteps echoing in the quiet. The methane fog parted as another black and white mecha, this one with a blue visor, glided into the open area of the building.

The Viper saw a dark shape sliding from the mecha's shoulder and disappearing into the fog. "You know," the mecha said, a dark smile teasing into the low voice, "I actually was thinking of letting Prowl cleanse your spark and move on to join with Primus." The dark spirit moved away, unnerved by this unknown mecha that was moving to his intended prey. "If you had stayed down and not decided to try and take what is mine." It watched the visor slide up, revealing glowing blue optics that had red slashing through them. "Now, your agony will feed another." The black shape leap out of the fog, tearing sounds and screams being swallow up by the methane fog. Meister black fingers forming the symbols that would bind the spirit, allow the Helix tree to feed on it, and tying it forever to the tree.

Jazz stepped out of the building, the methane fog that had covered the building was nowhere to be seen, and the faint light of Cybertron's stars just twinkling into the sky. He held Prowl in his arms, heading back for the medical center that they had left. Prowl faintly asking about sparkling drew a very slight smile to Meister's lips. "It is fine. That sparkling and any others have nothing to fear from it ever again." The visor closed over the optics, "Let's get you back to your brother before he finds out what you have done to yourself, Prowl."

"**Pumpkins"**

"What do you have there, Spike?" Jazz asked, as he and Prowl came walking into the rec room. There were several pumpkins lying on the papers that were spread out across the floor. Some of them looked as if they had faces craved onto them.

"Hi, Jazz and Prowl," Spike said, putting the knife down. Carly gave a wave to the black and white pair, finishing up the last of her craving. "We're helping out the school in town to get ready for Halloween."

"We're trying to get some Jack-O-Lanterns made for the party at the school," Carly added. "We're hoping that the money raised from the ticket sales will cover the new books for the library."

"I don't understand the need for these…Jack-O-Lanterns for?" Prowl asked, feeling this battle computer trying to work itself into off-lining as it worked out the need to know factor on this subject.

"Oh, that's an easy one, Prowler." Jazz said, ignoring the 'don't call me, Prowler' from the other black and white. "It is part of a legend that says Jake trapped the Devil, he's kind of like the Chaos bringer, and only let him go after he promised not to take his soul."

Spike nodded. "It backfired on Jack." The human placed the top back on the Jack-O-Lantern. "He was too evil for Heaven and the Devil wouldn't take his soul. So he wonders the land with only a vegetable lantern to light his way."

"**Crescent Moon"**

The crescent moon was just starting its arc across the sky as the two black and whites watched Bumblebee leave with the two humans, heading into the city. "You been quieter then usually, Prowl," Jazz said, watching the sliver of light moving across the sky.

Prowl's doorwings stiffen even more, "Do you know think that it is a cruel punishment for the Jack to sever?" Prowl asked.

Jazz turned, watching the moonlight play across Prowl's own 'crescent moon'. "I say it is a just punishment." He then wrapped his arm around Prowl's waist. "And it's just a story. Now, let's get inside and I'll make some warm energon for us. I'm sure Bluestreak and the other would like that. The pair moved into the shadows of the Ark, the crescent moon continuing its lone journey across the heavens.

"**Darkness"**

He hunted the darkness of Cybertron's nights. He preyed on those weaker then him. The darkness was his life, his friend, and allowed him to feed his hunger. He loved the fear that colors the optics of the mechas and femmes, taking what he wanted from them. He became thrilled at the lives of those he killed drain into gray.

He already found his next prey for tonight. A black and white mecha, blue visor covering his optics, a mecha that to anyone sane screamed as dangerous but this mecha was already too lost in the darkness of his soul to realize danger he was heading into. So he smiled at the easy target as the 'lost' mecha turned down into a dead end.

He brought his blade out of subspace, stalking into the alley, not noticing the 'fear' from the visor mecha, or the inky darkness that followed the insane mecha, nor did anyone realize the alleyway wasn't there now. Nor did anyone on the street hear the energon curdling screams that came from the not alleyway.

"**Trick"**

The mecha had Jazz force up against the wall, his blade pressed against the main energon line of his neck. "Please," Jazz begged, 'trying' to push the mecha away, "don't do this."

Jazz could feel the mecha smirk against his neck cables. "That what you 'bots all say," was the reply he got from the other mecha. "Yet you'll be doing tricks if you know what good for you." He stopped as the hands that were pushing at him slides up to his neck.

"Hm, so you want a trick," Jazz said, visor revealing a set of cruel eyes. "How about a trick that will make you scream?" Jazz teeth became larger, tearing into the plating at the mecha's shoulder.

The mech stumbled away, looking at Jazz with terror filled optics. "What in the pit are you?"

"The one that will have you're spark paying for all the sparks that begged for you not to take them, not to have their sparklings and younglings without the creator, and not to take their dreams from them." Jazz stalked forward, licking the energon on his lips off. He smirked as the mecha turned and found his exit blocked by blackness at the open end of the alley. Jazz was on him, tearing and feeding in such a way that the mecha screamed in agony. He placed spells around the spark, tying it to the Helix tree so that it would feed off of this dark spark, and finishing his feeding as well.

The rest of the shell was tossed into the bind with the rest of the garbage.

"**Graveyard"**

"Ah, I found it," Bluestreak said, picking up the glowing reaper and bring it back across the graveyard. "You should really be more careful about where you're going with only this light to guide you." He lean down to hand the reaper blade back to the not ghost.

"Thank ya, kindly, Bluestreak," Death said. "Now, I can finish taking these souls on to their resting place." He moved over to tap the blade on one gravestone. "It's time to go."

Prowl came up behind his younger brother. "Is there anything I can do to make up for what happen?" he asked the spirit of Death. It was their fault that they had startled Death into losing his blade in the first place.

"Nah," Death said waving at the pair. "Makes me feel like a young reaper again with that kind of scare and good to keep me on my toes." He did give a thoughtful sound. "If I need you're help Enforcer, I'll let you know." Death moved forward through the graveyard, a trail of newly dead following in his wake.

"**Spider webs"**

Prowl called on his guides, letting them arrow out from him in a spiderweb like pattern. "If she is closed by, they should find her."

Jazz also watched the flock move off in different direction. Prowl staying in the center of the 'spiderweb', watched the flare of spells that could allow the guides to act like eyes and ears for Prowl. "Who are we looking for?" Jazz asked.

"Jack Black asked for my and Bluestreaks help on finding a lost child's soul," Prowl said, referring to Death's living name. "He's afraid that Hallows might be after it." He looked up at Jazz, "Something like the Vipers back on Cybertron."

"I'll see if I can help find her as well," Jazz said.

"Becareful, Jazz," Prowl said. "If you find her, try to get her here as fast as possible. From what Jack said, these Hallows are very dangerous." He just made out a "Got ya," as his partner transformed and heading in a completely different direction that his guides where going in.

"**Black cat"**

The black shadow took on the form of a large black cat, slashing claws downward across the grey creature's black. The black cat drove around the slashing claws, stopping long enough to catch the back of the little girl's shirt, and then leaping up the stone cliff with here.

"Hey," Jazz called out as the creature started after the pair. "You know it's not right to go and eat little children." The creature hissed at him, it focus to much on the strange robot to notice the strange fog that had begun to surround the pair. "After all, something bigger might end up eating you." The fog was on the creature, eating it from the inside out.

"**Ghost"**

Jazzed stopped as he made out the guides winging their way toward him and the little girl ghost. "I need you to promise me something, little Lady," he said, turning his head to look at the little girl ghost that was riding his shoulder. "I need you not to say anything about what you saw."

"Why," she asked.

"Because what I did to that Hallow wouldn't be like by me partner." He held out his hand for her to get onto it. "It's not his style to destroy that kind of spirit in the manner that I did." The little girl ghost seem to look thoughtful but after a moment, she nodded. "Not even Mommy when I see her?"

"Yes, you can tell you mommy but not body else," Jazz said. His visor flashed, his way of winking, "It'll be between us." He smiled as the little girl giggled.

"**Treat"**

The small group sat in the rec room of the Ark. Optimus taking one of the sweet energon treats that was sitting in the middle of the table and asked the pair sitting across from him, "She's has moved on?"

Prowl nodded, sipping the warm light-grade from his own cube. "Death was glad to know that she was fine and would be able to reunite with her mother."

Ratchet looked thoughtful. "Seem to me that the Hallow is a lot like the Vipers I've heard stories about."

"Sure didn't look like a Viper," Jazz said, taking one of the treats. "Good thing that it seem easy to scare."

"Scare?" Bluestreak asked. "I still say that you're not letting on to what you actually did. You really have more abilities then you let on." Blue popped two treats into his mouth. "Admit it; you're part of the Meister Clan."

"Now, Blue, I honestly have no idea what you're talking about," Jazz said. "I drove in with style and scared it off. It probably never seen a mecha like me before." He grinned at Prowl's and Ratchet's groan. "Maybe you better hold off on all those treat, though I'm sure that Sunstreak wouldn't mind the extra energy from you." He then took off as Bluestreak went after him.

"You're going to help him?" Optimus asked.

Prowl sipped from his cube. "He can get away on his own," he said, then popping a treat into his mouth.

"**Costumes"**

"Come on, Prowl, you look great," Bluestreak said, standing in then doorway of the rec room. He was dressed in an outrages outfit that looked surprising good on him. A fully ruffle skirt, with outlandish jacket.

Jazz grinned as he watched his partner try and pull Prowl into the Halloween party. "I think, Hokuto-chan, that Subaru is embarrass by the outfit you picked out." He was finding it harder to keep the grin from growing any bigger as the sound suppress laughter could be heard from the mechas at the party

"Hm, maybe his great boyfriend will have better luck," Bluestreak said. 'Hakuto' stepped away. "He's all your, Seishirou-san."

Jazz stepped into the doorway. "Now, Subaru, that no way to keep a party waiting."

"This Subaru isn't going to go in there, looking like aaaccckkk." Prowl was pulled into the room, dress in a tight black outfit, red jacket, and a black hat on his head.

Spike groan, head in his hand. "I can't believe that you let Jazz and Bluestreak read Tokyo Babylon, Carly," he said, trying his best not to join her in laughter as well.

"**Orange"**

Prowl's CPU booted back up after begin throw into the orange grove after using one of his guides to attack Motormaster's face. His optics flicked on, just in time to see Jazz land full body into Motormaster. He tired to call out to Jazz, tell him to get help, but his body couldn't move yet. His optics widen as he watched Jazz change, teeth becoming longer, sharp enough to tear into Motormaster's armor. Jazz seem to be feeding on the larger mecha, even as the black cat-like shadow added it's own damage to the body.

'No…no. Jazz couldn't be of the Meister clan,' Prowl thought, CPU and Battle-computer trying to reconcile what he was seeing now to what he knew about the gentle and kind spark that was in Jazz. The line of thought was too much for Prowl, his battle-computer crashing his CPU again.

Jazz forcefully moved away from the damage body, licking the energon from his hand, and pulling a cable free to plunge it into one of Motormaster's head ports. "Be glad that I'm in a good mood," he said, erasing a couple of scene from the Decepticon's CPU. "I should just kill you know and tie your spark to the Helix tree for touching what is mine. Next time, I'll make sure to do so if you ever touch him that way again."

The black shadow disappeared into Jazz own shadow. Jazz moved over to Prowl, looking much like his normal self, and brushed away the oranges that had fallen across his body. "You got to learn not to take such chances without me to back you up." He picked up Prowl and started heading back for the rest of the group, letting Ratchet know that he was bring Prowl back to their family.


End file.
